


But That's Not My Real Name

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk!Doctor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: A very drunk Doctor decides he wants to tell Rose his most guarded secret





	But That's Not My Real Name

Rose slammed the TARDIS doors shut with a huff. Dragging a semi-coherent Doctor through a blizzard was tougher than it looked, especially since she had an entire village worth of people chasing after them. If she had only known the wine they had offered them had an ingredient in it that made Time Lords drunk almost instantly… 

Of course, he was an extra chatty drunk. That wasn’t a surprise at all. It was kind of endearing at first and everyone was laughing at his antics. That was until he severely insulted the village leader. And his wife. And his mother. (okay… she had it coming. The wench.)

Good thing the TARDIS wasn’t far. Her trek was made harder seeing the Doctor was either tripping over his own feet or leaning on her for support, or both. 

“Oooh, you got us home!” The Doctor chirped happily as she attempted to guide him into the corridors. But he resisted her pull and stumbled back towards the console and stared hitting buttons even more randomly than usual. “Now… where to next?” Rose lunged at him and pulled his hands away from the console. He just pouted at her.

“No, Doctor! Your driving is bad enough when you’re sober!” She shouted at him. Rose expected him to be insulted by this comment, but he just giggled instead.

“You love my driving.” He slurred and made an attempt to reach the controls again as the angry villagers started pounding at the door, “let’s at least get her into the vortex?” 

Rose grabbed his hands again and shook her head.

“Assembled hoards of Genghis Khan, remember?” The Doctor nodded vigorously and giggled.

“Oooh yeah. Now there was an interesting fella! Good ol’ Genghis. Loooved chocolate, he did. Also had an odd habit of calling me Teneg Khour… which is odd ‘cos that’s not my real name. Weeeeell…. Neither is the Doctor. But I’m not gonna tell a warmonger like Genghis Khan my real name, am I? I would only tell someone I’m really, reeeeaaaally close to. Like you! Do you wanna know my real name, Rose?” During his rambling, Rose had resumed guiding the Doctor out of the console room and towards his room where he would hopefully sleep off his stupor, but she stopped in her tracks upon hearing his question.

“What?” Her voice came out a bit more breathless than she intended. But the revelation that the man she had been harbouring feelings for was willing to share his most well-kept secret with her left her a bit dizzy. She looked up at him. His cheeks were still flushed and his eyes, although steadily boring into hers, still had a glazed look to them.

“I want you to know, Rose. I trust you.” He took a half step towards her, his hands landing on her waist in a lazy attempt to pull her closer. She shook her head.

“Doctor…” she sighed stepping out of his grasp. He frowned at her and tried to step towards her again, but she held up her hand.

“But I thought…” He started, sounding absolutely crushed.

“Doctor,” Rose tried again, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. “If you’re going to tell me this, I want to make sure it’s you saying it, and not the booze.”

“Rose Tyler, I swear to drunk I’m not Rassilon… I mean…” He squared his shoulders, attempted to straighten his tie forgetting he wasn’t wearing one, sniffed and nodded, “yeah, that’s right.” Rose couldn’t help but smile at how absolutely sozzled he was. He grinned back at her and this time was successful at pulling her into a tight hug.

“Doctor, why don’t you go sleep this off first, yeah? And in the morning, if you still want to tell me,” she paused to gather her thoughts, but was quite rudely interrupted by a loud snore in her ear. Rose rolled her eyes. Leave it to the Doctor to fall asleep standing up in the middle of such an emotionally charged conversation. 

“If you remember to tell me,” she amended, her voice softer as she maneuvered herself to continue dragging him to his room, “I’d love to hear your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> The name Genghis Khan called the Doctor translates to "stupid carcass" in Mongolian. I thought it would be appropriate.


End file.
